


He Makes Me

by Joycebrown7



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Roger is Sad, brian helps cheer him up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycebrown7/pseuds/Joycebrown7
Summary: Roger is sad because his girlfriend broke up with him.and Brian is there to make him feel better.





	He Makes Me

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this isn't terrible.  
> sorry if it is.

Roger flopped down on his bed and sobbed into his pillow. 

He was on a date with his girlfriend, Dominique, but little did he know that she only asked him to meet at the coffee shop to break up with him. She claimed that there was something about their relationship that they used to have, that they don't have anymore. 

Roger was devastated, but somehow he managed to drive home without crashing his car due to the tears in his eyes. 

When he entered the flat that he shared with the rest of the band, they all wanted to know what was wrong. "Roger, darling is everything okay?" Freddie had asked, but Roger just stormed past the three of them, and into his room. 

He wasn't sure what to do, so for now he just sobbed and sobbed into his pillow.  
*   
A while later he heard a knock at his bedroom door. 

"Go away" he said to whoever it was, but Brian entered the room anyway. "Hey Rog.. you okay?" he asked.

Roger lifted his face from his pillow and gave Brian a dirty look as if to say "what does it look like" His face was blotchy, red and wet. His long eyelashes clumped together with tears. 

Brian came and sat down beside him "Freddie and Deaky went out to the shop, and I figured since you've been in here a while, maybe you wanted someone to talk to" he said, and Roger re positioned himself so he was sitting upright next to Brian. 

"Tell me whats wrong" Brian said. 

Roger just burst into tears. In between sobs he said "D-D-ominique b-b-roke up with me" and flopped against Brian's chest, who began stroking his back "Oh Rog" Roger continued to cry into Brian's shirt "it's okay" Brian comforted. 

"It's not!" Roger shouted and pulled himself away from Brian. "I loved her!" which was true. 

"I Know, Rog, I Know" 

Roger wiped his eyes "It's just not fair" he said to no one in particular. 

Brian studied the other man. He was very attractive. "Come here Rog" Brian said, and Roger complied. Brian ran his thumb over Rogers cheek, attempting to dry his tears. 

Roger just looked at him, so Brian decided he would kiss him. Roger tensed up, but quickly relaxed into the kiss. After a few more seconds Roger broke the kiss. "What are we doing?" he asked. 

"I want to make you feel better" says Brian as he leans back in and catches Rogers lips in his own. Roger kisses back once again and lightly bites Brian's bottom lip, causing him to moan into the kiss. 

Brian's hand fly up and tangle in Rogers hair and he tugs on it, which causes Roger to open his mouth. Brian took that opportunity to move his tongue into the younger mans mouth. 

Brian moves his hand from Rogers hair down his body, and places one on his hip, and one on his clothed erection. "Is this okay" he asks. Roger replies with a moan as he re connects their lips. 

Brian begins to palm him through his pants which makes him moan. Roger kisses down Brian's neck, leaving little red marks as he goes. Rogers hands find their way up Brain's shirt, and he pulls it over his head, and begins to kiss down his chest. 

"Roggg" Brians moans. Brian unbuttons Rogers jeans and puts his hand down them and palms him through his boxers. 

"I want you" Brian whispers into Rogers ear and bites it. Roger turns to look at him,

"Then take me"

Brian places both hands on Rogers cheeks and pushes him down so he's laying on his back and Brian is on top of him. 

Brian's hands run up and down Rogers chest underneath his shirt as his kisses his lips again sloppily. Brian takes off Rogers shirt and pins his hands above his head and kisses down his chest. "Bri" Roger moans out. 

He places kisses along the line of Rogers pants and pulls them-and his underwear- all the way down. He takes his dick into his hand and begins to jerk him off. 

Roger throws his head back in pleasure, and cries out when he feels the heat of Brian's mouth covering him. He reaches down and puts his hand in Brian's hair. 

"Brian, yes" he moans. He cannot believe this is happening.

Just over an hour ago his girlfriend broke up with him and how his dick is touching the back of his best friend's throat. 

For the next couple of minutes the room is filled with a series of moans. Roger can feel himself getting close. "Brian i'm so close" Roger moans. Brian stops "come for me babe" The pet name did it for Roger, and he comes all over his own chest. 

Roger reaches over to the tissues on the bedside table and cleans up the mess he made. 

"Hey Bri?" Roger says. 

"Yeah Rog?" 

"I feel better now"

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes that was rough


End file.
